1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapler.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,392 to Cole, entitled "Means For Varying The Opening Between The Base And The Stapling Arm Of Stapling Machines", U.S. Pat. No. 2,239,935 to Scherman, entitled "Stapling Mechanism", and U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,428 to Olney, entitled "Stapling Machine". However, the stapler of the prior art references is used for staples of one size only, and cannot be used for staples of different sizes, thereby limiting the versatility of the stapler. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional stapler.